Mobile communication devices including smart phones and the like have become widespread and highly popular. Their ubiquity has lead to major problems as such mobile devices are all-too-often being used at inappropriate times such as when driving. This has created a desire by parents, guardians, employers and others to monitor the use of mobile devices and to restrict their use during driving. However, overly restricting use of mobile devices can be impractical, may end up sacrificing the safety and convenience offered by such devices, and may lead to active circumvention of such restrictions. A system that supports reduced driving distractions to help keep a driver's attention on the road and away from his mobile device would be useful. Beneficially, such a system would deter use of the mobile device by blocking access to some or all of its functionality.